


Greed x And x Gold

by groundedreamer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, The Road to El Dorado AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundedreamer/pseuds/groundedreamer
Summary: Gon is always on the lookout for the next adventure (and the next pocketful of jenny). So when he wins a map to the legendary Greed Island in a bet, Gon knows he's in for the adventure of a lifetime. Leorio says he's a fool, but seeing as they're sitting in a rowboat in the middle of the ocean, what else do they have to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick during my trip to NYC, so I decided to watch The Road to El Dorado to make myself feel better and now I have this fic. Let's see how far it goes, eh?

“GON!” Leorio yelled as he flew through he air towards what must be his certain death. He backpedaled in midair, certain that they were going to miss the two pinpricks of water below and instead crash into the cobblestone street below. He only heard Gon’s exhilarated laugh from somewhere next to him. Instead of a sickening crunch, they landed in the barrels—perfectly as Gon had predicted—with a splash. Leorio raised his face to the surface. Gasping, he reluctantly dug into his shirt pocket and flipped two jenny into the barrel next to him. Gon laughed, bright and triumphant, before closing the lid of his barrel. As Leorio closed his, his stomach swooped as they were lifted high in air.

“Gon,” he growled again, nervous about the sudden change in altitude. _Now what had this kid gotten them into?_ Gon was an excellent partner. His bright smile and innocent face convinced everyone, young and old, man or woman, that  
he wasn’t about to rob them blind. Leorio was making triple what he did with his usual scams, but it came with the constant threat of an early death. If Leorio hadn’t found Gon all those years ago, starved and desperate, he would have thought he was in it just for the thrills. And yet, Leorio grumbled mentally, _Gon was family_. He would as soon as return all the money they stole as abandon Gon. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to _strangle the kid._

The barrels settled with a thump on what felt like level ground. “Okay,” Gon’s voice came from beside Leorio. “On the count of three.”

“One—“ Leorio shifted his body in the barrel, twisting so he could put his palms flat against the lid.

“Two—“ Leorio took a deep breath, readying himself.

“Three!” Leorio pushed with all his might, expecting to spring up and out, but the lid didn’t budge. His heart pounded. He pushed again.

It didn’t move.

“Gon,” Leorio said threateningly. There was only silence from the barrel next to him. “GET ME OUT OF HERE!” he roared.


	2. Toraemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how long this is going to be or what's going to happen really. I'm just trying to actually put all my thoughts into writing this year. It starts off pretty similar to the movie and then veers off into left-field. Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions :)
> 
> P.S. Also a Toraemon is one of the cards found on green island in the show. It's this fat magical cat with a 4-d pocket, so I imagine it can pull almost anything out of it.

"Really, Leorio, there was no need to yell like that," Gon said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the ship's holding cell. As expected, Leorio started yelling. 

"What do you mean there was no need to yell, you asshole?!" Leorio was red in the face. He started gesticulating wildly. "We're stuck in a boat, going to the middle of fucking nowhere. They're going to dangle our dead bodies overboard for fun!"

"Not if we can escape," Gon said calmly. Leorio made a sound of disbelief. Gon thought he saw the start of steam curling up from Leorio's ears. 

"And how do we do that?" Leorio asked through gritted teeth, turning to him. 

"I don't know," Gon said brightly. Leorio opened his mouth, possibly to start yelling again, but Gon continued. "That's for Leorio to figure out. That is what you're best at, after all." Gon gave Leorio a sincere smile and watched Leorio deflate slightly.

"Okay," Leorio said, squatting on the ground. He grabbed two cups of water and placed them on the ground in front of him. "That's you," he said pointing to one of the two cups. "And that's me." Leorio pressed the tips of his fingers into his temples, rubbing small circles. "Now, if we just--"

While Leorio muttered to himself, Gon looked around the small jail cell with interest. There was no more room than for Leorio to lie down at his full height. The only saving grace was the latticed window that allowed sunlight to fill their cell. Gon pulled at one of the bars, testing its strength, but to no avail. As he pulled his hand away, a small orange paw batter at his fingers, lightning-fast. Gon laughed in delight and put his fingers through one of the spaces again, wiggling them. The paw came out again, swatting at them. Gon laughed and slowly moved toward the center of the cell, hoping to draw out whatever was so determined to steal his fingers. As the paw came closer, Gon saw it was attached to a chubby leg, followed by the fattest orange cat he had ever see. He caught a glimpse of a small furry pocket on its underside. 

Gon gasped. "A Toraemon!" He jumped as the cat scratched the back of his inattentive hand. "Leorio," he said excitedly. "Look what they have on the ship!"

"Hah?" Leorio said, continuing to stare at the two cups in front of him. He was scratching at his stubble absentmindedly. 

"Leorio," Gon called again, a slight whine in his voice. This time, Leorio looked up. "Look, I bet if we asked him nicely, he'd give us the keys!" Leorio squinted at the fat cat settled above them. Its enormous form blocked out most of the light from the window. 

"I don't know, Gon, there's only supposed to be one Toraemon in the world. What are the chances there'd be one here?"

"I don't know, but I guess we're pretty lucky, huh?"

Leorio looked around the jail cell with an exaggerated expression and finished by giving Gon an exasperated look. "Riiight, well good luck with that. I'll work on getting us out of here."

Gon huffed and turned back to the cat. He looked into its squashed face with hopeful eyes. "Leorio doesn't believe you're magic, but I do. Please, get us the keys. It'd help us out so much."

The cat continued to stare at him impassively. Gon sighed. "Aww, come on. What about if I gave you something?" He patted his pockets, trying to feel for something useful. He felt the crinkle of paper in the left pants pocket and pulled out a small, oil-stained bag triumphantly. He unrolled it and pulled out a sardine and waved it in front of the cat tantalizingly. Its ears flicked and Gon saw it raise its head slightly. 

"Ah, but we need the keys first."

The cat gave him a reproachful look, but stood up and stretched. Gon saw the small kangaroo pocket on its belly start to shine. 

"Gon, are you still talking to that fucking--"

The jangle of metal hitting the floor cut Leorio off mid-sentence. They both turned around to see a set of keys lying on the floor between them. Gon rushed over excitedly and reached through the bars on the door to fit the keys in the lock. It unlocked with an easy, perfect _click_. 

Leorio was staring open-mouthed, but at Gon's triumphant expression, scowled. 

"My plan would have worked too," he grumbled as they both snuck out of the cell and in to the dark hallway beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gon has sardines in his pockets. He was saving them for later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to keep the Toraemon in, but I enjoyed writing him so much, that he convinced me to join them on their journey.

They bided their time until dark, sneaking around the ship to take inventory of enemies, supplies, and any other once-in-a-lifetime magical creatures. It wasn't too long before Gon and Leorio were sneaking onto one of the rowboats, arms loaded with supplies. 

"Now Razor and those demons won't be able to skin us alive," Leorio said, sighing in relief as he settled on the bench of the boat. The ocean breeze ruffled through his hair as he slowly lowered the boat into the ocean. Gon wasn't paying attention. Instead, he had taken out a piece of weathered parchment and was unfurling it on the floor of the boat. Leorio felt his stomach sink. 

"What the fuck is that? You kept that?" he asked in a furious whisper, clutching the thick rope in his hands. Gon looked at him with innocent eyes.

"It's mine Leorio. I won it."

"Don't you think I know that?" Leorio said. "That's what got us into this whole mess in the first place, Gon."

"I know, but think about it, Leorio. Greed Island. If we find that card --"

"If it's even real -- " 

"I could find my dad. And you could go to medical school."

"No, Gon!" We're rowing straight back home, you crazy son-of-a-bitch," Leorio said wildly, waving his arms. Gon was still talking, apparently lost in gilded dreams.

"They say the person who finds the legendary card can make any wish they want and it'll come true." Gon's eyes were shining. "Wouldn't that be better than these scams, Leorio? You could finally have all the jenny you could get your hands on."

Leorio raised his eyebrow, intrigued despite himself. "Maybe," he said.  _All the jenny he could get his hands on._ It sounded too good to be true, but Leorio had heard the legends as well. The neighborhood kids always talked about Greed Island and what they'd wish for if they found it. Leorio pursed his lips, thinking. _Was it worth it?_ To stake everything they had on a bet? A chance? There was no guarantee that what Gon held was even the real map. But he had heard the other pirates on this ship whisper about Greed Island as well. After all, the notorious pirate king, Razor, was on a quest to find it as well. A man as smart and dangerous as Razor wouldn't be chasing smoke and mirrors. Leorio tapped his chin, still hedging his bets, when a very loud and insistent yowl came from above them. 

Leorio and Gon whipped their heads up to look at the disgruntled, squashed face of the Toraemon. He was perched on the ship's railing, watching them from over the edge.

"Shit," Gon whispered. He looked over at Leorio with wide eyes and pulled out the sardines from his pocket. "I forgot to give him these."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Leorio said, at the absolute end of his rope. He grabbed the bag with on free hand and launched it at the cat.

"No!" Gon shouted and the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. The bag, open at the top, sprayed sardines into the air in a graceful arc. They rained back toward Leorio and Gon, pelting their heads with oily, salty fish and bouncing into the boat. As the fish bounced, Leorio watched in horror as the cat readied himself to dive. Without hesitation, it launched its fat body into the air, dropping like a boulder. Leorio let go of the rope in surprise to shield his face and Gon yelled as the rowboat plunged towards the stormy water. The boat hit the water at the same time as the cat landed in the boat. Leorio and Gon staggered at the impact as they bounced and crashed with the waves. There was no time to catch their breaths, however, because the pirates had heard the commotion and were now crowding the deck, yelling furiously at Gon and Leorio. 

Leorio saw the glint of a gun barrel in the dark and he threw an oar at Gon. "Row!" he screamed. "Row!" 

For once, Gon didn't argue. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been pretty similar to the movie so far, but I expect this is where it goes off the rails and does its own thing. I do enjoy Leorio's bombastic nature. It's a relief to write.

Gon and Leorio had escaped the pirates (through some unknown miracle), but now they had a new problem: they were lost. Adrift in the wide blue ocean, sun beating down on them relentlessly, salt-soaked air eroding their skin until they died. Leorio groaned, knocking his head against the seat of the boat. "Lost in the ocean with no supplies, no map, and a fucking cat," he muttered to himself. He hit his head again, only slightly hoping he could knock himself out. 

"Uh, Leorio," Gon started, voice hesitant. Leorio shot up and held up his hand. 

"Don't ask me if I'm okay," he said threateningly. "I'm not."

"I'm -- I'm sorry," Gon said instead. "This is my fault."

"You're damn right it is."

"I'm sorry. I just through it was the best way to find my dad. I didn't think, and now, we're here." Gon sighed. His shoulders slumped and he turned away in his seat. Leorio could almost see the storm cloud forming over his head. He let out a sigh too.

"Gon, I'm sorry. I took out my frustration on you. Let's --  let's just do our best to get out of this." 

Gon sniffed surreptitiously. "Okay," he said, voice thick. 

Leorio sat back, rubbing his temples. He tried to force his brain to think, to come up with a plan, but he felt so sluggish. His lips were beginning to crack at the edges, his throat parched. Leorio tried to swallow and winced. "I'm so thirsty," he murmured. "If only I had some -- " Gon's brown hand appeared in his vision with a water bottle. Leorio blinked. There were delicious drops of water rolling down the sides, as if it had just been pulled out of a bath of ice water. Leorio's mouth watered.  _Was he having heat stroke?_ "Where -- where did you get that?"

"From Toreamon-san," Gon said, looking sheepish. Leorio looked behind Gon at the cat lazily stretching in the sun behind him. He couldn't tell if the pocket on its stomach was shimmering or if it was just from the sun. Leorio took the water bottle from Gon's hand and drank greedily. The whole time, he kept one eye on the cat. 

"He gave us some supplies," Gon gestured toward a small pile of things behind them. Leorio choked slightly on a mouthful of water. There was a compass, a tarp, snacks, water, and even a  _water purifier?_   

"I want a tripled cheeseburger with fries," Leorio told the sleepy cat. Gon smacked him.

"Leorio, Toraemon don't work like that. They can only give you something if they picked it up. And I don't think he picked that up."

"He might have," Leorio grumbled, screwing the cap back onto the water and throwing it to Gon. Leorio looked at the cat and the supplies again, making mental calculations. They were in better shape than he thought. "Okay," he said with renewed energy and grabbed an oar. "Let's go." Gon picked up his oar as well, but looked nervous. As soon as Leorio placed his oar in the water and rowed, Toreamon started yowling. Leorio covered his ears with his hands.

"Ow, stop, why is he doing that?"

"I -- I don't think he wants us to go that way," Gon said nervously. 

"What do you mean he doesn't want us to go that way? He's a fucking cat." Toraemon gave Leorio a dirty look and rolled over.

"I think he knows the way," Gon said. When Leorio gave him a non-plussed look, Gon continued. "To Greed Island."

Leorio started laughing. A full, deep laugh that started in his stomach and rang through the air. "You're telling me  _a cat_ knows the way to  _Greed Island_?" Gon bit his lip, but looked determined.

"I know he does, Leorio. I can -- I can understand him? It's hard to explain, but he told me that's where he's taking us." The more Gon spoke, the crazier he sounded and Leorio could tell Gon knew it too.

"Just -- just trust me, okay? Trust Toraemon-san. He did save our lives."

Leorio gaped at Gon and the cat. Back and forth, for how long, he didn't know. Finally, he threw his hands up in the air. "Fine," he said. "Fine." He turned to the cat. "Lead the way Mr.Toraemon-san." The cat rolled over at his words and walked past Leorio, slapping him in the face with his tail. He perched at the helm of the boat, looking at Gon and Leorio expectantly. 

Leorio picked up the oar again as Gon did the same and started rowing. He looked around them at the endless expanse of blue sky and sea. Well. It wasn't as if they had anything better to do. 


End file.
